


When your heart's on fire

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [28]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first saw the part in the movie which is the conclusion of this story I think I'd thought I'd died and gone to Heaven. Watch it yourselves and see if you agree with me. Hint - it's best in slow mo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your heart's on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



Fred had arrived late at Ginger's house after a punishing schedule that day at the studio. He'd been working on his solo number in addition to dialogue and a couple of retakes. He was exhausted, a little grumpy, hardly ate anything before joining Ginger in bed, giving her a kiss then sleeping immediately.

When she woke he was still in a deep sleep but during the night his arms had wrapped protectively around her and she was held tightly against his chest. Thus, pinioned and unwilling to wake him, she simply turned her face towards him better to take in everything that was her Fred. She heard his slow steady breathing through slightly open lips, smelt his musky masculine scent with a trace of cologne and ran her fingers lightly across just a hint of morning stubble. She gently blew on his lean, wiry arm watching the hairs just stirring. Once again she was compelled to touch him and let her hand trail the length of his arm and along his long fingers. His warmth seeped through her body and she allowed herself to stray to his hip and then found his coarser hair as she moved lower. She resisted her impulses to continue her exploration of his body, he needed his sleep and though her blood tingled with the thought of him let her hand slide to his chest. Now she kissed the only part of him she could easily reach, his left nipple, and as she looked back towards his face saw his eyes were open and he had a smile just for her.  
'Hey Fred, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.'  
'Honey I've been awake while enjoying your tour of my body.'  
She grinned, 'And there's me trying to be considerate.'  
'Well I thought it immensely considerate and very comforting.'  
She wriggled to position herself over him and kiss him as his arms came around her body.  
As they broke from the kiss she said in a husky voice, 'You know how you feel when you first fall in love, like your world is exploding with joy, well every day I wake up next to you it's that first time again.'  
He didn't need to reply because his actions said it all and soon their bodies were conjoined in a familiar act of love. The strength of their long relationship was that, although still as passionate about each other, that passion was now tempered by an understanding of one another's needs which enable them to prolong their love making in a very satisfying and mutually acceptable way. So it was some time later before they both relaxed and simply held each other.   
Ginger murmured, 'Well old man you certainly recovered from your exhaustion.'  
He chuckled, 'You could revive the dead.'  
'Well it was fairly obvious you weren't dead.'  
'Sorry I was a grouch last night. You were a real sweetie.'  
'Water off a duck's back. You'd had a pretty hard day but at least today we've both got a late studio call.'  
'And a great week ahead.'  
'Oh boy,yes.'

Indeed it was for they were starting work on the outdoor set for Irene's home. As usual costume had worked its wonderful power and Fred, seeing her for the first time in a summer frock of the palest yellow, not only thought she looked stunningly youthful but also reminded him so much of that young girl he had met in New York who had stolen his heart. He had only time to whisper, 'You're beautiful.' before the director called for their first rehearsal. Those couple of days shooting outdoors flew by until they had once more to move back onto the sound-stage to film the interiors of Irene's parents' home. Ginger was going to perform The Yama Yama Man as Irene tries to impress Vernon with her singing and dancing ability. She'd rehearsed a little of this with Fred but then decided to surprise him with the final routine. She'd managed to see footage of the original routine and was going to adapt this. First Fred had to see her in costume. She resembled a rather grotesque clown wearing gloves with long, dangling fingers. He found it hard not to laugh out loud but she gave him a look that said, 'You dare and I'll thump you.' He opted instead for taking her gloved hand and shaking it solemnly whilst whispering, 'You look enchanting my dear.'  
Fred wore his favorite old robe that seemed to accompany him everywhere and she replied, equally solemnly, 'And you look a scruff.'  
'Touché', he concluded.

When she finally performed the wildly exaggerated but wonderfully comedic routine she was the Ginger he knew and loved. He thought her a fantastic comedienne but here she let rip, went totally over the top and he loved every minute. As she bounced towards him he was meant to recoil but with the energy she gave it his movement was entirely involuntary. He saw from the gleam in her eye that she loved every minute and he was glad of the showcase for her talent. As she completed he hugged her, praising her loudly to the surrounding cast and crew and the wink she gave him said thanks in her own special way.

These interior scenes would end with Vernon's proposal to Irene. They talked about their first few meetings in New York, how attracted to each other they'd been and how they'd behaved initially, each hoping the attraction was mutual and being surprisingly shy at making those first moves. This, they came to the conclusion, was the way to play the scene with, of course, a little gentle comedy thrown in. Fred had worked up a brief rehearsal dance for them both before they sat side by side as their characters try to express their love. Each take went perfectly and set them up for the final part of the episode. Their moods changed as they began to shoot the scenes where the parlour was in semi gloom as Fred, as Vernon, serenaded her before proposing. Though neither particularly liked the song the combination of darkness and Fred's earnest expression gave her the feeling of them being quite alone with him singing just for her. In fact, though neither knew it the whole scene would be very poignant for each of them. Fred never would, never could, tell her about that last day in New York. He had come to see her and her mother off from Grand Central Station and had resolved to ask her then and there to marry him. Then, as they kissed a long goodbye, he'd realised he wasn't being very fair to her, she was so excited about her adventure to come, she deserved her moment of glory. He'd ask her on her return to New York, they'd got all the time in the world and he'd propose when she came back. As he kissed her she was nearly on the point of throwing her luggage out of the carriage, how could she leave him but in her heart of hearts she expected to be back within a couple of months and then she'd commit one hundred percent to him. So it had come about that two swiftly taken decisions had changed what seemed their destiny.

Now as shooting continued and Fred made his film proposal the enormity of all those lost years threatened to overwhelm them both. Neither could control their breathing, nor their emotions in being able to say ' I love you' publicly. They made it through rehearsals, just, but when they came to filming their desire for one other made them respond as never before on camera. As Fred moved to kiss her the Hays code was forgotten and both partially opened their lips and stole a brief French kiss. 

As the director called 'Cut' they beamed at each other like shy school kids, their eyes reflecting the happiness of that moment. In the semi darkness that still surrounded them they felt shrouded and safe and their kiss had brought them more joy than anyone could have imagined. He leaned closer to her, their heads almost touching.  
'That was naughty Fred', she whispered.  
'But nice', was his reply


End file.
